EL JUGADOR DE PLOMO
by kaolinet
Summary: FELIZ NAVIDAD ICHIRUKISTAS, en este Oneshot les presento como seria si nuestro "Darling" fuese una pequeña figura de plomo y Rika su adorada bailarina, basado en el "Soldadito de Plomo"… entren y léanla…


_**ESPERON DISFRUTEN DE MI REGALO NAVIDEÑO AQUI LES VA...**_

_**El Jugador de Plomo**_

Aquella mañana navideña Yuuki Tachimukai salto jubiloso de alegría al encontrar entre sus regalos un equipo de figuritas coleccionables de Fútbol de plomo, once resplandecientes jugadores, cada uno con una flameante camisola amarillo azul por donde resaltaban los números de cada uno, se maravillo al ver la fantástica adquisión que tenia, tomo uno por uno examinándolos cuidadosamente, todos en distintas posiciones se encargarían de brindarle las horas más entretenidas de su vida, el Fútbol era su mayor afición, más su dicha se opaco un instante al toparse con su mediocampista sin pierna, un error de fabrica, un triste enigma de la vida, quien sabia, lo que si supo fue que aquel jugador era más valioso de lo que su invalida apariencia le restaba, sonrió gustoso al colocarlos en sus lugares sobre su improvisado campo de Fútbol.

Disfruto tanto de su primer partido con ellos, además que había corroborado con gusto como su teoría sobre su medio campista era acertada, siendo uno de sus jugadores más valiosos al momento de realizar una jugada o tiro especial, más llegada la hora de cenar apilo a sus muñecos cerda de una repisa en que sobresalía una linda bailarina de piel morena y cabellera azulada, su largo y delicado tutu rosa cubría su pierna derecha que levantada estaba, lo cual la hacía parecer no tenerla, el pequeño Tachimukai coloco a su jugador número dieciséis frente aquella divina figurita igualmente hecha de plomo.

Al verse solos los juguetes cobraron vida y empezaron a divertirse entre ellos, los jugadores de plomo iniciaron un partido entre ellos mientras eran observados por los demás juguetes, más el encantador mediocampista de plomo se vio imposibilitado de acompañarlos, no por su impedimento que a esas alturas le importaba poco, fue porque todo su aplomado cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no se alejara de tan bello ángel, las delicadas facciones de la bella bailarina lo tenían encantado, su diestra posición le provocaba una inmensa admiración, todo en ella trasmitía seguridad y elegancia, era magnifica, no quería apartarse ni un solo instante de ella, máximo cuando su hermosa danzarina le sonreía de una forma tan sublime.

**-Eres muy valeroso, jugador- **dijo la bailarina al enfocar sus ojos en él.

El rubor en sus mejillas fue notorio, se sintió extasiado al ver su reflejo en los brillantes ojos azules de la linda bailarina…

**-"Gracias"- **susurro my apenado.

Más no muy lejos de ellos, se hallaba un feo arlequín de porcelana, que molesto contemplo el embobado rostro del jugador de plomo, intolerable que un mutilado como ese captara la atención del niño humano, sin mencionar que ahora intentaba ganarse la de la hermosa bailarina en la chimenea.

**-¡Hey tú!- **grito el arlequín.

Instantáneamente el jugadorcito volteo a ver al muñeco que se encontraba colgando unos centímetros lejos de ellos.

**-"Por que te le quedas viendo de esa forma"-**expreso iracundo el muñeco de porcelana.

El pequeño jugadorcito se avergonzó tanto al verse descubierto, seguramente la danzarina se enfadaría con él por su atrevimiento.

**-*No le prestes atención*- **pronuncio la dulce bailarina**-*él es muy envidioso*- **informo al regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

La figurita asintió gustosa, su amada no se había enojado, eso era bueno.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **pregunto la peliazul tratando de brindarle confianza a su mediocampista.

**-*Ichinose*- **respondió este ruborizado, pero más confiado al ver el interés de la morena sobre él**-¿y tú?- **

**-*Rika*- **contesto complacida con sacarle lo tímido al jugadorcito de Plomo.

**-*Es el nombre más bonito que he escuchado*- **

**-"Gracias"-**logro decirle antes que el pequeño Tachimukai entrase a su dormitorio dispuesto a dormir.

Los días pasaron y el jugadorcito continuaba siendo el favorito del niño, además de reforzar sus lazos con la danzarina, dueña de su corazón, pues esto lo supo desde el momento en que la vio, estaba enamorado, irremediablemente enamorado.

Una lluviosa tarde, Tachimukai muy feliz se divertía con su equipo "Inazuma Eleven", más la hora de la cena se acercaba, así que cuando su madre lo llamo, acomodo a los jugadorcitos de plomo en sus lugares, sin embargo el jugadorcito numero dieciséis se quedo cerca de la ventana, donde habían estado jugando, sin mucho tiempo para apartarlo de ahí, lo dejo, seguro de que al regresar lo entraría.

Lo que el pequeño no sabía era que una perversa sombra de maldad se acerco hasta la ventana, aprovechando que esta estaba abierta, empujo al vacio de esta al jugadorcito de plomo, el cual muy asustado, tan sorprendido, se clavo a la suave, pero fangosa tierra de la calle, se vio perturbado, que había pasado.

Algunos niños que bajo la lluvia se divertían, con gran algarabía, le vieron tirado…

**-Miren- **declaro un pelirrojo al levantarlo.

**-¿Qué es?- **pregunto otro que llevaba una cinta anaranjada en la frente.

**-Un jugador de futbol hecho de Plomo- **dictamino el tercero al examinarlo, aunque sus lentes estuviesen empañados no le impedían saberlo.

**-*Es fantástico*- **grito Endo, al comprobar que era verdad lo que su amigo decía.

**-Juguemos con él- **propuso Hiroto al tomar un trozo de papel y doblarlo creando un barquito.

**-"Lo pondrás a navegar"- **inquirió Anteojos al ver las acciones del pelirrojo.

**-*Si*- **dijo este al momento que colocaba al valeroso jugador en el barquito de papel.

**-¨Mira, ahí hay un charco¨- **expreso contento Endo al fijar sus ojos en el desagüe.

**-¡Ahí va!- **pronuncio como banderazo de salida, cuando al poner la embarcación sobre la corriente, esta empezó a flotar a pesar de que el agua estuviera embravecida, tal cual fuese el mar.

El pobre Ichinose se vio arrastrado por una terrible marea de agua que en cuestión de segundos fue tragado por la alcantarilla, a lo lejos escucho las exclamaciones de los niños, proclamando _¡cuán valiente era el jugadorcito de plomo! __¡Y que era una lástima perderlo!_

Abandonado a su suerte, el jugadorcito con el numero dieciséis estampado en su camisola, navego sobre ya las mansas aguas del desagüe, en su mente la imagen de su amada bailarina le acompañaban, la extrañaría mares, su morena piel y su elegante porte ya no lo deleitarían todas las silenciosas noches, en que Tachimukai por descuido o por bondad lo dejaba frente a la repisa, en donde gustosa aguardaba la pequeña bailarina con su atuendo de tul rosado, soportaría su ausencia, valdría la pena seguir adelante sin ella, no era un castigo demasiado cruel tan solo pensarlo, que haría.

Su larga travesía por las cañerías entre tormentosas lamentaciones, por que ya no podría apreciar la belleza de su amada danzarina, se vio interrumpida por una chillante voz que provenía de unas apestosas y maltrechas ratas, que con sus rojos ojos le cercenaban el alma, no tenía miedo, el no era cobarde, no se amedrento, aquellos malolientes roedores no le espetarían, él regresaría a ella.

**-"Hey tú"- **llamo con desquiciante voz la sucia rata**-"Para cruzar estas aguas debes pagar una cuota"- **las ratas trataron de tomarle.

Su improvisada embarcación se movió bruscamente causando que se mojase por completo, sin poder evitarlo se hundió entre las negras aguas del desagüe, estas lo llevaron hasta las profundas aguas del mar, en la oscuridad de aquel gigante viejo, lo embargo la tristeza por su lejanía, porque comenzaba a comprender que nunca más volvería verla, cayendo en un suave vaivén se estanco en el fondo del mar, a la espera de su triste y solitario por venir.

Sin embargo de entre las pacificas aguas se aproximo hasta él un pez de complexión grande y sin descaro alguno se trago al pequeño jugadorcito de plomo.

**-*Que oscuro esta aquí*- **se dijo al verse dentro de la barriga de aquel animal.

El tiempo paso y el pobre Tachimukai desolado por la desaparición de su apreciado mediocampista continuo sus partidos _"más ya no era lo mismo", _pensaba, por su parte la encantador a bailarina tristemente se resignaba a la partida de su amado jugador en las horas de diversión del niño, lloraba en silencio su ausencia.

Un día de tantos, la madre del pequeño Tachimukai fue al mercado de compras y en la venta de pescados aprecio uno que resaltaba en gordura y textura escamosa,_ "magnifico espécimen"_, se dijo al sostenerlo por su cola, _"Perfecto para la cena de hoy", _su pequeño había esta tan triste que planeaba sorprenderlo con una delicioso sushi, comprado todo ya se dispuso a regresar a su casa, sin contar que dentro de tan gallardo pez se hallaba una gran sorpresa.

Días atrás en las oscuras aguas azules del _"VIEJO GIGANTE"_, nadaba regocijante un brillante pez regordete que en su entrañas viajaba nuestro "valeroso" jugadorcito, aquel día el destino tenía preparado para él una insólita alegría, pues el pez fue pescado, muriendo al momento de salir a la superficie, que pasaría con nuestro "jugador".

Muy contenta la madre del pequeño preparaba todo para su cena, cuando de entre el papel saco al exquisito pez, empezando a limpiarlo, luego al partirlo fue así como de las entrañas del animal saco un pequeño muñeco de plomo, asombrado lo estudio, se parecía tanto a los de su hijo, muy impactada aun con su hallazgo, llamo a su hijo, quien al instante acudió topándose con la sorpresa más grande de su vida, su pequeño, jugadorcito de plomo había vuelto a él , como solo Dios en su máxima generosidad podría haberlo hecho, estaba radiante de felicidad.

Limpio y llevo junto a su demás compañeros, quienes entre mudas expresiones le dieron la bienvenida, después fue colocado en la repisa junto a una sonriente bailarina, que emanaba alegría y gozo por su regreso, al igual que su "querido", reflejaba adoración al volver a verla, la tarde transcurrió ente partidos y juegos improvisados por Tachimukai en donde relataba la aventura de su pequeño amigo, luego fue regresado a la repisa sobre la chimenea, la fría noche se instalada en su habitación, por lo tanto el sonido de los troncos al quemarse eran su compañero, mientras la figuritas de plomo arriba de ellos platicaban felices, su Dios, tan noble, tan bueno, les permitía estar juntos nuevamente, nada les impediría amarse.

Sin embargo la mano del destino parecía tener preparado para ellos otro camino, una delicado pero fuerte brisa atravesó la ventana que entre abierta no pudo resguardar a las dos figuritas que desprotegidas fueron arrastradas por el aire hasta caer dentro de los troncos en llamas, el calor que destilaban dichos maderos comenzó por derretir sus bases, que volviéndose un viscoso liquido se entre mesclaron, ambos tristes por su destino, felices por que fuese juntos, se observaron con amor, al menos no habrían más separaciones, se dijeron.

Sobresaltado Tachimukai despertó en medio de una pesadilla en la cual volvía a perder su juguete favorito, y con ojos saltados visualizo como las figuritas entre las brazas se fundían en una sola base, sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho salto de su lecho y con el atizador los empujo fuera del fuego, al aproximarse a ellos contemplo preocupado y enternecido como ambos muñequitos habían sobrevivido tao l peligro, más sus emociones se convirtieron en asombro al ver como su jugadorcito y la bailarina se hallaban ambos en una misma base, con forma de corazón, conocerse fue su destino, enamorarse algo inevitable, permanecer juntos su propósito más grande…

/

**¿Y qué dicen heeee? ¿No es lo más tierno y lindo que puede haber sobre esta parejita? Digan que si junto a mi haberrrrr**

**Kaolinet:("siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii "), mas fuerte "(SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)"**

**Hay me quede sin aire espero que ustedes estén en mejor condición física que yo (UNO DE MIS PROBLEMAS ESTE AÑO FUE MI PESO, ASI QUE ESTE AÑO ME HE PROPUESTO BAJAR), cof cof, bueno ya me sali de la tangente, el punto es ¿LES GUSTO?, espero si, ya que si lo encontraron aburrido quiero un reviws, si fue muy triste un reviws, si esta muy dulce un reviws, si es muy hermoso un reviws, bueno cualquier cosa que sientan al leerlo espero lo comenten.**

**Agradeciendo su atención y deseándoles una FELIZ NAVIDAD y Prospero Año nuevo se despide su amiga Kaolinet…**


End file.
